muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Title Cards *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (broadcast version) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' (broadcast version) Albums *Sony Wonder cassettes *Australian editions of the US Sesame Street LP's on Axis Records and Summit Records *Australian editions of the US Sony Wonder CD's and cassettes on EMI *German edition of The Sesame Street Book & Record on CBS Records *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' cassettes Books Muppets Sesame Street Video/DVD covers * Sony Wonder VHS reissues of Random House Home Video titles, and new titles released between 1995 and 2007 *''The Alphabet Game'' -- original cover *''Big Bird's Favorite Party Games'' -- original cover *''Children's Songs and Stories'' *''Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook'' *''Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video)'' -- better quality *''Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People'' -- better quality *''The Muppet Movie (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Great Muppet Caper (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''Hey Cinderella! (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Frog Prince (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''Follow That Bird (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/CED/Laserdisc/DVD *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video)'' -- covers for Sony Wonder VHS/Genius Products DVD *''Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books!'' -- need VHS cover Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *Butch *The Falling Alfonsos *Ghosts (the one from Episode 307: Alice Cooper) *The Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Lefty (Muppet Show) *Taminella Grinderfall (a Frog Prince picture) *The Teeterini Family Muppets Tonight *Composta Heap (Better Quality) Sesame Street * Barkley (a close-up) * Cloud (other versions) * Felix the Grouch * King Gerry the Generous * Leslie Mostly * Nora Nicks (a close-up) * Spaceship Surprise Mate * The original Telly Monster puppet (with swirly eyes) * The Sun (other versions) * Vivian Bear in the Big Blue House *Luke *Christine Dog City *Pomeroy Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Muppet Christmas Carol *The Ghost of Christmas Present (a better picture) Merchandise * Most of the Muppet Posters * Miss Piggy Picture Frame by Sigma Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production, or their image needs other general improvements. Include productions and dates when possible. *Avner Eisenberg *Jane Fonda *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Whoopi Goldberg (as the Cheshire Cat) *Charles Kimbrough- 300px size, any source *Demi Moore - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance *Antonio Sabato Jr. - Frito-Lay Commercial (1996) *Bob Saget - Muppets Tonight Promo *Bruce Willis - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance Muppet Mentions *Saturday Night Live ** "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) Misc * Gerry Parkes uncropped headshot * Dive Hard poster, better quality * Grover Knover from Out to Lunch Animated Voice Actors *Bob Bergen *Patrick Pinney Creature Shop Voice Actors *Julie Walters *Francis Wright Composers *Thad Mumford Animators *Bruce Cayard *Paul Fierlinger *Sally Cruikshank Literary References *Peter Pan (Picture from Sesame Street Story-time Calender) Images Wanted